Legacy Of Konoha
by aritsarkar
Summary: We all know that Minato was the fastest ninja. And he had the ability to understand the mechanics of any jutsu. What if Naruto inherited this characters from his father and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto.**

AN: " I am going to be the Hokage" - Speech

_I am going to be the Hokage- Thoughts_

**I am going to be the Hokage- Bijuu/Summon/Jutsu**

**Chapter 1**

**October 10,**

The Sandaime Hokage could be seen exiting the council room with a blonde haired baby sleeping in his arms.

'_I am exhausted.'_ thought the Hokage as he entered his office.

Slowly he kept the baby in a crib. '_Naruto...'_

The Sandaime only knew that the Kyubi somehow escaped from Kushina's seal and started rampaging Konoha. Minato had to sacrifice himself in order to seal the Kyubi in his own son, Naruto using the '**Shiki Fuin'**. Kushina was dead too.

"From the very day of your birth you are a orphan. Such a dark beginning for you Naruto." said the Hokage.

"But still there is some good that most of the villagers accepted him as their Yondaime's son rather than the Kyubi."

Although now Naruto's life was in risk from Minato's many enemies but it was a relief that young Naruto would not have to face the villager's hate.

"Kakashi." said the Hokage.

Kaskashi appeared out of the thin air before the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage sama." said Kakashi bowing to the Hoakge.

"Kakashi I am giving you a long-term mission. You are to protect Naruto from any harm till he becomes capable of protecting himself that is until he becomes a genin." said the Hokage.

Kakashi nodded and went near the crib.

'I am not going to fail you Naruto and Minato Sensei.' thought Kakashi looking at his sensei's son.

**Six years later,**

Naruto could be seen sitting on one of the many beds in a room of the Konoha orphanage.

"Naruto sama the breakfast is served." said a middle-aged woman standing at the door.

"Tomoyo san why do you always use the suffix 'sama' with my name?" asked Naruto politely.

"Because you are the son of our Yondaime sama... Naruto sama." said the lady now named Tomoyo.

"Yes father had done many things to earn your respect but I haven't done anything like that. You should not show me the same respect." said Naruto.

"It doesn't matter. We would always call you Naruto sama." said Tomoyo." stated Tomoyo.

Naruto sighed and got up from his bed to join the other kids in breakfast.

**Thirty minutes later,**

Naruto had finished his breakfast and was now sitting on a branch of the large tree in the orphanage backyard. He was observing the other kids playing hide and seek.

"Why do you always try to hide Kakashi san." asked Naruto looking at a upper branch.

He knew Kakashi was always nearby to protect him from his father's many enemies. He face many assassination attempts but every time Kakashi had protected him except ones when there were two and he had to kill one his attacker. From then on death didn't bother him much. And Kakashi was a good teacher.

"I am not trying to hide; I am hiding. I don't know how you always detect me Naruto." said Kaskashi appearing on the branch that Naruto had looked earlier.

"Its simple really. There is always exchange of energy and mass between our bodies and the instance you are giving off heat to the environment now." said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded and stared at him.

Yes he knew that somewhat but he didn't know anybody with such perception and capability to detect such changes.

'_Naruto you are just like your father... The same blue eyes, the same politeness, the same smile and the same talent.' _thought Kakashi.

"Say Kakashi san you have your extra shurikens with you?" asked Naruto.

"Why you want to practise dodging again?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes lets dance." said Naruto and jumped off the tree with grace like a cat. Kakashi followed him as the duo headed towards a training ground.

**Training Ground,**

Kakashi could be seen throwing hundreds of shurikens with such speed that they became blur. But still Naruto was gracefully dancing around every one of it.

'He has become much faster than before.' thought Kakashi.

He has been training Naruto in ninja arts for one year now. Kakashi was considered a prodigy himself but Naruto's growth even him. At six years of age Naruto could move faster than any chunin. He also had the uncanny ability to visually breakdown jutsus to their basic mechanics.

"Kakashi san I am starting the ninja academy tomorrow. I was wondering how was it like in your time." asked Naruto while dodging the shurikens at the same time.

"Well when I was your age the war was going on. So we spent little time in academy and more on battlefield." said Kakashi.

Naruto accepted the answer and told Kakashi to increase the speed.

**Next day,**

"Good luck Naruto." said Kakashi eye-smiling.

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you Kakashi san but I know you will be watching me."

Kakashi shrugged and became invisible using his camouflage technique.

Naruto sighed and entered the classroom. The whole class became silent.

"He is the Yondaime's son." whispered a girl.

Naruto had kept his hair long like his father. He was wearing a blue vest and a black trouser. He could see some girls eyeing him. He gave a smile and headed towards a corner seat.

He observed the whole class. 'Looks like kids from all the clans in Konoha are here.' thought Naruto looking towards some of the kids. He looked to his right to see a boy pretending to sleep.

"Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze." said Naruto extending his hand towards the boy sitting beside him.

"Troublesome...I am Shikamaru Nara." said Shikamaru shaking their hand.

"And this his Choji." said Shika indicating a boy beside him who was eating potato chips.

Naruto introduced himself to Choji as the teacher entered the Academy.

"Good Morning class. My name is Umino Iruka. From today I am your teacher as such you may call me Sensei or Iruka Sensei." said the teacher now named Iruka.

'This class is filled with all the clan heirs and looks like Yondaime sama's son is attending too. This is going to be interesting.' thought Iruka


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 2**

**Two Years later.**

"Hokage sama I want to learn about seal." said Naruto.

The Sandaime Hokage sometimes visited Naruto at the orphanage. Naruto liked his company. The Hokage had so much knowledge about ninjas and he loved to know things from the Hokage.

"And why is that Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"It is interesting. I want to know how some paper and ink can do so many marvellous things. And I want to know the full functionality of my seal also." said Nauto.

Yes he was much intrigued by his seal. The Hokage had said how his father had sealed the Kyubi in him and he wanted to know more.

"Okay Naruto I am not an expert in seal but I can show you the basics. From there you have to improvise." said the Hokage.

Naruto nodded and continued balancing five kunais on each finger of his right hand with the application of chakra.

He had noticed that he had a huge chakra reserve so he asked Kakashi to show him some chakra control exercise. As such he was doing the Kunai balancing exercise.

'I shall not start tree walking before I completely master this exercise' thought Naruto.

The Hokage stared at the young prodigy who was now playing with kunais using only chakra.

"So how is the academy?" asked the Hokage.

"Half useful and half waste." said Naruto.

"How so?"

"It is useful to know how all the Hokages defeated their opponent. By learning this we can somewhat understand the weakness of the different ninja techniques but it is useless to know when the First Hokage died or the Second Hokage." said Naruto and continued, "Again it is good to know the three basic academy techniques but the teachers doesn't teach the proper and efficient application of those techniques."

"You know you do have a point." said the Hokage after some time.

**Next day,**

**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. **A stream of fire came out of Sasuke's mouth andinto a large orb of fire. The fire sailed past the lake. Sasuke was staring at it but was startled when someone spoke from a tree few metres behind him.

"The jutsu is good but it has a few flaws." said Naruto.

"What do you know? You are just an average student in the academy." said Sasuke arrogantly.

Naruto ignored the insult and said, "The user expels a large amount of air laced with chakra from his lungs which turns into fire in the mouth due to some fire manipulation. The result is a stream of fire which in turn becomes a large orb of fire due to the low pressure it creates around it that compacts its size. The amount can be controlled by the amount of chakra used." said Naruto.

'How thus the dobe know all these.' thought Sasuke.

"And the flaws...it moves in a straight and the speed is not that great too so it is predictable, the size obstructs your vision of the enemy." finished Naruto.

Sasuke was seething with rage. This was the only technique his father had showed him...he worked so hard to do it right and now the dobe was insulting it. But before he could do anything Itachi appeared behind him and said, "He is right Sasuke."

Naruto jumped from the tree only to appear in front of Itachi even before he could touch the ground.

'I didn't even see his movement.' thought Sasuke.

"Naruto Namikaze." said Naruto extending his hand towards Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha." said Itachi and they both shook their hand.

'He is going to be strong when he grows up. A true heir of the Yondaime I suppose.' thought Itachi.

"I have heard about you from Kakashi san. He said you are strong." said Naruto.

"Anyway I have to go now. Lets go Kakashi san."

With that Naruto exited area with Kakashi following behind leaving both the Uchiha brothers in their own thoughts.

**Konoha Weapon Shop,**

"Welcome Naruto sama." greeted a bald name from behind the counter.

"How are you Kenichi san." asked Naruto.

"I am fine Naruto sama. Anyway what can I do for you?"asked Kenichi as he approached Naruto.

Naruto had met Kenichi when Kakashi had brought him here to buy his ninja equipments in the first year. Kenichi was a pleasant man and was polite to Naruto. He even gave Naruto discount although Naruto didn't like that.

"I need some new kunai and shurikens. The previous ones have become blunt and useless." said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto sama you can look around while fetch some for you." said Kenichi and headed towards the store room.

Kenichi came back a few minutes later with two sets of kunais and shurikens.

"Here you are these are best and I wanted to give you a gift too." said Kenichi as he handed the packed items to him with two other things wrapped in a gift paper.

"What are these?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Oh these two are a pair of kodachi actually. Their speciality is that they are made of a special alloy which is a good conductor of chakra and hard too." said Kenichi.

"Thank you Kenichi san, I would take good care of them but why are you giving those to me?" asked Naruto.

"Well I didn't give you anything when you began in the academy. Think of it as a gift for that occasion." said Kenichi.

Naruto nodded and sealed the items in a storage scroll.

**...**

**Timeskip: 10 years after Kyubi attack.**

'Hmm...a resistance seal. A seal which when applied on a user's body provides resistance to each and every muscle of the body. As such it is an advantageous method of speed training also maintaining the flexibility of the body.' thought Naruto as he read about the said seal.

He had begun studying the art of sealing two years ago. The subject had become one of Naruto's favourites. He had realized the vastness and uses of seal. Naruto could now make his own exploding tags, storage scrolls and many more.

'So if I use this seal I can gain more speed without weight training which would ultimately make my movements rigid and I can increase the level of resistance by applying more chakra on it. Good.' thought Naruto as he got ready to make the seal on his body.

**Konoha Streets,**

"Well looks like the seal works perfectly." said Naruto as he tried to run only to able to walk with fast pace.

Naruto had activated the seal and now every muscle of his body was protesting against any movement.

'The Kyubi has its uses too.' thought Naruto noticing his muscles relaxing.

He had predicted the Kyubi would facilitate the process of his muscle adaptation by removing the lactic acid and increasing the muscle strength.

"Hey look its Naruto sama." shouted a girl from behind Naruto.

He looked behind to see a horde of girls shouting his name and running towards him.

"Oh shit." said Naruto and jumped on a building's roof temporarily deactivating the resistance seal.

At first he had tried to evade their attention with a polite smile but that changed when some girl exclaimed he had a very gorgeous smile and proceeded to molest him with other girls following behind. He shivered and used his superior speed to flee the sight.

**Ninja Academy,**

"Okay class today we are going to have a sparring session." said Iruka.

The class shouted with excitement and followed Iruka as he headed towards the field.

When all the students were gathered around a circular ring made in the middle of the field Iruka started the students.

"First match is Kiba Inuzuka vs Choji Akimichi."

Kiba was a feral looking boy who had two marks on his face and Choji was a fat looking boy and always ate chips.

"Begin." said Iruka when the two boys faced each other.

kiba was fast but his hits lacked strength whereas Choji had strength but he was too slow. The match continued for few minutes before Iruka called it a draw.

After a few more matches Iruka said, "Okay Naruto, Sasuke you two are up."

Naruto calmly approached his corner while Sasuke was already present in his side.

"Give up dobe. You can't beat me." said Sasuke.

Sasuke had become more arrogant and a self-centred bastard after the massacre of his clan by his own brother.

Naruto just ignored him and observed his stance.

"Begin." said Iruka and Sasuke rushed towards Naruto.

The Uchiha fangirls namely Ino and Sakura were cheering as Sasukes fist was just centimetres away from Naruto's face. That is when they stopped as Naruto evaded the punch in the last moment and gave a hard low kick to Sasukes' knees appearing from behind.

Sasuke couldn't avoid it and feel on the ground on his knees but he didn't get a chance to retaliate as Naruto held him in a choke blocking his breathing as well as a slight movement would cause his neck to snap.

Naruto looked towards Iruka asking for his decision while the said person was gaping at Naruto. The fight had ended within a few seconds with the class best boy's defeat. AS such Iruka was more than surprise.

"Okay stop. Winner Naruto." said Iruka breaking out of his thoughts.

Naruto released Sasuke who fell on the ground coughing due to lack of oxygen.

'What? How can the dobe defeat me, an Uchiha.' thought Sasuke and clenched his fist as he saw Naruto leaving the ring.

**Konoha Streets,**

"That was no necessary Naruto." said Kakashi.

"I know but you only taught me killing moves." said Naruto.

"That is also true." said Kakashi sheepishly.

"Anyway you said something about testing my chakra affinity." said Naruto.

"Ah yes. Here apply some chakra into this." said Kakashi holding a square paper towards Naruto.

Naruto applied some chakra into the paper and it cut into two pieces and then the pieces burnt off.

"Wind and fire. A good combination." said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded as the duo entered the training field.


End file.
